In the existing display panel technologies, there are two main technologies, i.e., the liquid crystal display panel technology and the organic self-luminous display panel technology. For the liquid crystal display panel, an electric field capable of controlling the deflection of liquid crystal molecules is formed by applying a voltage across the liquid crystal molecules, thereby controlling the transmission of light so as to achieve the display function of the display panel. For the organic self-luminous display panel, it adopts an organic electroluminescent material, and when a current passes through the organic electroluminescent material, the luminescent material emits light, thereby achieving the display function of the display panel.
With the development of technologies, the design of electronic products is constantly pursuing for the smooth experience for the user. At the same time, it is increasingly pursuing the sensory experience for the user, for example, performances such as the wide viewing angle, the high resolution, the high screen occupancy ratio, and the like have become selling points for the electronic products.
Therefore, providing a display device to increase the screen occupancy ratio is an urgent problem to be solved in the related art.